


Boxed In

by Flittermouse



Series: Dominance Fights [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Porn, Cussing, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Earth-3, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Dick, Omega Jason, Omega/Omega, PWP, Pack Dynamics, Pseudo-Knotting, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha/omega/omega, is that a thing? it is now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flittermouse/pseuds/Flittermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control was something that Dick had an abundance of. </p>
<p>Jason was going to see what happened when that control was stripped away; whether he wanted to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting, Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are tagged: extremely dubious consent, unbetad, if you're related to me you won't like this, etc. 
> 
> Most of my Earth 3 stories are inspired by Skalidra's work, so please check them out here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra

Jason resisted the urge to growl, leaning against the railing instead and grimly watching the scene below him. He had a part to play until he could figure out how to shut the situation down, and that meant shutting off the instincts that screamed ‘help your packmate’ and standing idly by instead, pretending to help the opposing side.  
He frowned at the loud bang from below him, the sound of flesh hitting metal echoing loudly through the room, watching as Dick threw himself against the door again, focusing on weakening the lock and hinges. He’d been systematically checking the entire room for weaknesses, from the thick glass walls to the old metal door, snapping at anyone who dared to approach.  
For a while, Jason had been absolutely certain that he’d just have to wait until Dick managed to get himself out and leave the inevitable massacre to him; then they’d started pumping the room with gas, and Jason had watched Dick’s composure start to fall apart. 

He’d almost snapped when he’d realized what they were doing, exactly what they were preying on in hopes of making Nighthawk manageable, having to remind himself that he wasn’t in control at the moment and if he tipped his hand too early than both he and Dick might wind up dead. It was an unlikely scenario to have occur, but still a very real possibility. They might be badass, but Jason was in an area without sufficient cover and if they decided to pump a poisonous gas in with Dick… So he’d bitten back the anger, clenching his fists and watching as Dick’s calm mask had slowly cracked and shattered. 

He forced himself to stay still as a hand landed on his shoulder, turning his head just enough to glance at the other man, unsure if he’d ever learned his name, and really not caring. “What do you think?” the alpha asked, smirking “it’s more than anyone else manages, figure he’ll snap soon?” Jason snorted, shaking his head and going back to watching Dick “you’re batshit crazy if you think this will be enough to break him” he answered truthfully, because Christ; Dick knew torture better than anyone, knew every tip and trick on dishing it out and taking it, knew exactly how to snap without giving anything away, without shattering himself.  
Bruce had made sure that they all knew how to take torture, they could easily write the textbook on how to cause and handle PTSD. 

They were just plain stupid if they thought a few hormones were going to make Dick, of all people, pliable. 

“Aw, c’mon” the other man said, leaving over the railing to watch the scene below “everyone knows that omegas in heat break if you leave them alone long enough, even ones like _that_ can’t resist you if they’re that far gone.” he said it like there was something wrong with Dick, like the person he was would somehow be more acceptable to them if he’d been an alpha. Jason rolled his eyes behind his mask, leaving his expression otherwise blank. Those fucking _idiots_ , did they honestly think that Owlman hadn’t thought of that? Jason remembered getting strict lessons on how to handle himself during a heat, enough that he could fight and kill no matter how far gone he was. And he hadn’t had as much practice with it as Dick had.  
(The real bitch of it was, those lessons hadn’t even been for their Owl activities. Not entirely.)

Maybe a normal omega might succumb to the heat after a certain point, might not be skilled enough at fighting to get away from an alpha, but shoving Dick so far out on his hormones like that? All that did was make him unpredictable, and that was fucking _dangerous_. Jason was starting to worry about whether or not _he’d_ make it out intact once Dick finished tearing these guys apart. Because he would. Jason knew the sharp line of his shoulders, the predatory sway in his hips, the way he just oozed sex and a sort of raw, primal hunger; it was a trap. He was waiting for them to be stupid enough to try something, and then he’d kill them. Focus every bit of rage he felt from being forced into vulnerability onto them, it… Wasn’t going to be pretty, but Jason honestly couldn’t say that it was any less than the bastards deserved. He couldn’t say that he wouldn’t take enjoyment from seeing it happen, either. 

Jason watched Dick crouch, his fingers shaking as he braced them on the floor, a high, breathy sound passing his lips. He watched the man next to him grip the railing, knuckles turning white as he stared, openly and heatedly at the curve of Dick’s spine as the omega arched. Jason almost wanted to laugh because that was the oldest trick in the book, feign injury, feign a reaction, make them think they’ve got you, and then they let their guard down. How much did instincts addle alpha minds if they couldn’t fucking see that? It was credit to Dick’s abilities, but it was also very much credit to their stupidity. No matter how well Dick played the part, they should know better than to fall for it, much less so soon.  
Anyway, it gave Dick and Jason an advantage, no matter how small, so he wasn’t complaining.  
Dick curled over, hands pressing more harshly against the ground; his back arching and hips canting back as he let out another low keen. Jason bit his lip, fighting back a snarl as the man next to him groaned, the musky scent of alpha arousal clouding the air around him. That was enough to change any hint of Jason’s interest to disgust. He didn’t doubt that Dick was feeling everything he expressed and more, it was just. Six months ago, Dick’s heat had come early during a mission out of town and he’d finished the job easily, making it back home before he even bothered doing anything about it other than sending a message to Bruce when he first realized what was going on.  
Dick was _always_ in control, he acted carefree, but hell if he wasn’t aware of everything he did; he knew exactly what he was doing. “I think we should give him some more, don’t you?” the other man said, his voice low and rough. Jason grit his teeth, clenching his fingers to keep from lashing out. They thought that Dick was succumbing to their efforts and they still wanted to make it worse, it was disgusting.  
Jason shadowed the quiet hiss that the pump made as it pushed more milky fog into the room. He saw Dick stop breathing, his expression going carefully blank as he watched the drugged mist swirl around his feet. Jason was sure that he was the only one who saw the twitch of Dick’s head, the quick glance around to double-check that he hadn’t missed anything, any weak points, anything that he could take advantage of to free himself. The only real sign that the drugs were getting to him, a spike of adrenalin and the urge to _get out_. It was something that Bruce had preached many times; if you’re not sure you can continue, bail rather than fail. You stand far more to lose if you slip up during a mission than you do if you get out without accomplishing it. This was Nighthawk on edge, this was fucking dangerous and Jason couldn’t do anything about it without risking both of them. 

He watched Dick’s chest rise on a shallow breath, the movement barely visible, silently counting along until the long exhale; trying to ease into the effects rather than just breathing it all in at once. “God, that’s hot” the man commented was Dick slid easily to his feet, putting on a show as always. It was fucking frustrating, those assholes didn’t know anything; Dick exploited sex as a way to distract people, it was the only reason he allowed anyone to know that he was an omega. He thought it was funny and ultimately punishable when someone underestimated him for it.  
Dick’s breath visibly caught for a moment, his hands petting absently down his chest and stomach as he tipping his head back, probably trying to clear the dizziness, but using the opportunity to entice as well.  
Jason felt the moment that Dick’s gaze landed on him, stilling and watching as the other smiled slowly. Dick’s hands stilled as he grinned up at him. The alpha let out a low, appreciative sound, assuming that the omega had caught his scent. Which was possible, but not the reason for the action. Jason fought back a shiver of dread. That expression didn’t mean anything good. He lifted his head slightly, subtle enough that the alpha wouldn’t notice but far enough to bare his throat for Dick. A blatant submission to the other, a reminder that Jason wasn’t trying to surpass him. Shit, how fucked up were Dick’s instincts right then anyway? Was he taking Jason’s presence with the alpha as a threat? Heat stricken omegas did that sometimes, got aggressive when they thought that another was going to lure the alpha away and keep them from getting any relief. Fuck. He hoped to hell that Dick wasn’t that far gone, because Dick was the top omega in their pack, and fuck if he wouldn’t make Jason _hurt_ if he thought that he was challenging that. 

 

It had taken him hours to track Nighthawk down after Bruce had extended a request for his assistance on the search. His captors had already been doing that shit when he finally got there, he didn’t even know how much of the drug was in Dick’s system and had no real way to communicate with him. It was slowly turning into a ‘wait for Bruce to come bail us out’ kind of situation, although that could take a while, given how long it had taken Jason to get there and how Jason’s comm had cut off a couple of blocks out, presumably taking his tracker with it. Which was the reason why he was playing the ally instead of just shooting everyone and offering Dick a ride home. That, and the fact that no matter how fast he was, he’d be gunned down before he could take more than two or three of them out.

Dick tilted his head, considering Jason for a long moment before looking away again, his mouth tightening slightly as he looked over the alpha as well, fingers twitching by his sides. Jason could see the desire in his movements, the way his stance had changed since the most recent dose of the drug had filled the room, his thighs pressed together and his arms curled in closer than usual, focusing on the heat in his stomach. Jason could also see the volatile rage that was lurking under his skin, boiling up and ready to explode as soon as someone gave him the opportunity. He hated that they’d managed to push him into desire against his will, and he wanted to destroy them for daring. “I think it’s working” the alpha said smugly, clapping Jason on the shoulder and eyeing the slow flush on Nighthawk’s cheeks. Dick’s lips parted, baring his teeth and Jason scrambled, shrugging the other man’s hand off “yeah,” he said “sure,” shaking his head and stepping further to the side, obviously turning down any advance as an omega would. Not that the alpha knew that he was one. But Dick would recognize the physical actions well enough. “Are you really unaffected by that sight?” the alpha asked, smirking as Dick slowly resumed running his hands down his body, sliding along his hips and petting at his thighs teasingly. Jason let out a sharp laugh, because, unaffected? No, he’d been at varied levels of aroused since he first caught sight of Nighthawk in the box, because no matter how dire the situation, Dick could always manage to do that to him. But his suit was designed to keep his scent from seeping out since the Red Hood was not as quite as intimidating as an omega and the alpha scent that he layered the fabric with didn’t change to fit his emotions. So yeah, he was stupidly turned on, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell the alpha that. “When you’ve been around Nighthawk enough,” he said, his tone cold “you learn how to resist some of his charms” the other man laughed, shaking his head “you’re telling me that you’re not interested in that?” he asked, gesturing down. Jason scoffed, his throat tight as he forced himself to keep up with the act “I’ll let you try first, then I’ll decide if I’m interested” he said, keeping his tone mocking. 

“Well then, let’s try already” the alpha grinned, and Jason watched Dick track one of the men that walked by the room, his head turning to watch them pass by the glass, his expression heated but his body eerily still. “Sure,” Jason said “why don’t you go on ahead” the other man laughed, and gestured to one of the guards around the room. Jason could hear them talk, snippets of ‘see if he fights’ and ‘backup’ tossed around before one of them finally approached the metal door, two others flanking his side.  
Dick didn’t move, positioned roughly in the middle of the room and watching the door as it slid open.


	2. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way that it wasn't going to end in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a note, but I forget what it was. Um. Short chapter; but there's a longer one coming up in a bit.

The first alpha entered cautiously, shedding his gun outside and approaching the omega as another two watched, their guns trained on Nighthawk in case he decided to attack. Dick took a small, aborted step forward, his hands clenching by his sides as he watched the alpha approach. Jason could hear Dick’s needy moan as the alpha cupped his cheek in a large hand, shuddering and leaning into the touch as the other two alphas relaxed, shucking their guns and entering the room, content that the omega was going to behave, a fourth pushing the door closed behind them.   
Dick laughed and pressed himself up against the large male, making Jason wince in mock sympathy as Dick’s clever fingers curled around the hilt of a blade that the alpha had been in too much of a hurry to remove. They were all unprofessional idiots, how the hell had they managed to catch Nighthawk like that? It was beyond fucked up. 

The alpha next to Jason laughed “see?” he said smugly, glancing over at Jason just in time for it all to go to shit in the room below. Dick moved, faster than the other two alphas could call out warning, drawing the knife and slicing into the inner thigh of the alpha in front of him, his movements as smooth as butter as he shoved the startled alpha back, viciously dragging the knife through the other’s throat, sending blood spattering everywhere. It was overkill, since Jason knew that the first cut would have severed an artery, would have been enough to have the man bleeding out in minutes; and he knew that Dick could have just snapped the man’s neck but he’d gone for a weapon that would spill blood. 

The other alphas stared, unsure whether to attack or retreat; caught off guard, they were too slow to react and Nighthawk was too fast to catch. He danced around them, grinning in feral enjoyment and carefully herding them towards the center of the room as they backed away from him, sending them stumbling over their dead comrade as Dick blocked them from getting to the exit, unwilling to give them the chance to escape. He laughed, circling in and snagging one by the hair, wrenching the alpha’s head back and pressing the knife against his throat. Jason could see his mouth moving, taunting before a spray of blood signaled the second death. And. Jason had to admit that watching Dick stalk down the last alpha, predatory and vindictive; his suit and face spattered with fresh blood, was the hottest thing he’d seen all night.   
The last alpha went down a little more slowly, Dick taking the time to toy with him and draw it out, a couple of aborted cries reaching Jason’s ears before the last man finally stilled on the floor, another coat of arterial spray smeared across the walls and floor. 

“Jesus,” the alpha next to him hissed, disgusted and angry. Jason snorted “were you expecting something else to happen?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and biting back the urge to smile. The other’s expression was grim, but he ignored Jason “pump in more.” he ordered, holding the walkie-talkie to his mouth. 

Dick was panting, crouched over the cooling corpses and licking the blood from his lips. Jason didn’t need to see his eyes to know that they were wide and heated, more emotionally affected by the carnage than he had been by the drugs. His fingers were still curled around the knife, gloves wet with blood. They tightened as the white fog started rolling in again, and Dick bared his teeth at it for a moment before his expression smoothed out, his face gone completely blank as he took in the first slow breath.   
Jason held his breath, watching as Dick slid smoothly to his feet, stalking around the edges of the room, sneering at the shocked faces staring at him and smearing blood across the glass as his fingers stroked absently along the walls. Jason licked his lips, watching Dick paint an absent swirl on the glass. His gait was getting looser, hips swaying more than usual as he walked, neck a little bit arched to show off the line of his throat, the tan skin covered by the high collar of his suit but taunting all the same.   
Jason shifted, thigh muscles clenching absently as he traced he angle of Dick’s jaw with his eyes.   
God, that posture. To Jason, that was an invitation for contact, permission to tuck his head under Dick’s chin and press in close, submissive and safe. It was a dare for Bruce to mark Dick up, taunting the alpha until he pinned him down and reminded him precisely who he ‘belonged’ to. 

It was a fucking joke for any of those alphas to even dream that they could get their teeth anywhere near that skin. 

The smirk on Dick’s face was feral, his head tilting to watch the movement past the glass, stalking after those who ventured too close, like a cat watching birds through the window, as if he could just reach out and snag them if they dared to come close enough. Fuck, Jason felt like he’d be able to smell him, if he just focused a little bit harder, the phantom taste of sweat and slick and cum heavy on his tongue as he swallowed, watching Dick push off of the wall, turning and striding across the room, his lips parted as he tilted his head back, and Jason knew that he was laughing again. He also saw the way that, those who could hear it, shied away from the room, the grips on their guns getting tighter as they watched him warily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably mistakes, point them out if you want; I'll endeavor to fix them if I can.


	3. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More death was sure to be coming; and it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in tags, I'm half asleep: there might be errors.

It faded surprisingly quickly, the reminder that they had an omega in heat trapped in a box overweighing the fact that the omega was _Nighthawk_ and he had slaughtered the last three who had dared to lay their hands on him. 

They watched through another long hour, until Dick was panting with arousal and frustration, baring his teeth at anyone he could see and taking shaky steps to steady himself.  
His hands were clenched by his sides, fighting to keep them there because if he moved them, if he touched himself, he might lose the last of his coherency; and Jason knew almost better than anyone that this was a snapping point. He’d never seen this before. 

Jason let himself be coaxed down from the walkway, drifting closer as the guards chattering grew louder, eager, spiking as Dick licked his lips; catching his bottom lip between his teeth and groaning, his hips rocking. Jason grit his teeth to keep from responding to it, because at that distance he could easily catch Dick’s scent on his tongue, sending heat fizzling through him as the other moved. It wasn’t quite a sympathy-heat, not yet, but his body was definitely starting to produce slick, his arousal just as much his body’s reaction to Dick’s heat as it was actual interest. 

Dick had abandoned the knife at some point, letting it clatter to the floor as he pressed up against the wall, running bloodstained fingers through his hair and arching, rolling his hips teasingly.  
But that had been a while ago.

There was a group of four alphas shedding their weapons, leaving four left outside; Jason, the alpha that appeared to be in charge, and two beta thugs. This group made sure to remove all of their weapons, jostling each other in their excitement, the previous carnage evidently forgotten as they crowded through the door. Dick moved, sharp and _almost_ precise towards them as the door banged shut, too slow to get there before they were all trapped together and one of them grabbed him, dragging him forward. Jason couldn’t stifle his gasp, couldn’t even figure out if Dick had intended to let himself be touched or not, but as soon as that hand tangled into dark, sweat damp strands, making the omega stumble as he was pulled up against the alpha’s chest, Dick lashed out. The movement was almost too fast to track, the loud snap-crack of bone as Dick tore free of the hold, stumbling until he got his balance back, legs shaking. Jason forced himself not to move, knowing full well that Dick would _kill him_ if he knew that Jason was worried about him right then; as if he thought he couldn’t handle himself. But jesus fucking christ, Jason had never felt the need to worry about Dick, not against four unarmed douchebags, _never_ , this was entirely unprecedented for him. 

He didn’t need to be able to see Dick’s eyes to know that they were beyond wild, blue blown almost completely black as he struck the alpha to the ground, starting to lean down to follow him before the other three reminded him of their presence, charging in to defend their comrade and Jason could see Dick reprioritize.  
He moved, his boot crushing the throat of the one on the ground as he turned, catching another one in the crotch with a snap-kick and breaking the wrist of a hand that reached for him in a neat movement. Jason watched, rapt, biting back a sound as Dick stumbled, one of the alphas managing to get through his guard for half a second before Dick managed to shove him painfully back out of it.  
The omega was panting, mouth open and tongue rubbing against the roof of his mouth, obviously effected by the pheromones in the air but refusing to bow to them, too insulted that anyone had dared to touch him without permission to even think about letting them try again. Even if it would ease the pain that he was undoubtedly in.

He twisted, curling around behind one of the alphas and pressing in close against their back, letting out a breathy moan and leaning in to press his nose against the alpha’s shoulder, drawing in the scent there as his hands moved, the sharp snap of the alpha’s neck audible even through the glass. He let the body drop, swaying a bit on his feet and turning to watch the last two. He whined, high and loud, fists clenching in front of him. It was over exaggerated but it made the alphas waver a bit, wondering if he was faltering, but still scared to approach. It was funny, the way that alphas always hated being afraid of an omega, as if it demeaned them in some way. He’d watched Dick beat that thought out of too many scumbags to even recall.  
He could see these alphas quickly deciding that fear was foolish, which was funny because the only thing it did was bring their deaths upon them all the faster. Jason bit back a laugh, ignoring the angry look that the alpha next to him flashed his way, his eyes locked onto Dick as the omega teased, arching his back and tipping his head, needy and submissive and so fucking fake.

The two alphas rushed him, and one of them almost managed to get their hand around his throat before he retaliated. He knocked the hand away, gripping the other by the biceps and leaning in, pressing his face against the crook of his shoulder and shuddering as the other one wound up pressed against his back. He keened as rough hands gripped possessively at his hips, rocking back and biting down on the skin between his teeth. The alpha startled, grunting in pain as Dick shook his head, turning his face away and baring a grin full of blood-wet teeth. He reached out, fingers curling an inch out of reach of the alpha’s throat as the other caught on and yanked Dick back, the smaller man whining in protest, squirming as a hand curled around to squeeze at his crotch. “No more fighting, bitch” the alpha growled, his tone dark and commanding. Dick sneered at it, lifting his leg and curling it back around the alpha’s thighs, balancing precariously as the other tensed, then relaxed as the omega rocked eagerly against his hips. Then Dick twisted, using his leg to knock the other’s knees out from under him and yanking out of the hold as the other’s grip startled loose. He rolled, fingers pressing against the floor as he pushed himself back up, swaying a little bit as he moved to meet the alpha that was still standing. He giggled, the sound quiet, and it made Jason’s heart speed up.

Dick feinted, the alpha lunging left as Dick danced around his guard, winding up directly in front of him. He leaned up, lips parted as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, going up onto his tiptoes to nuzzle at the alpha’s cheek and laughing again. The other seemed frozen, muscles tense as Dick gently gripped the other’s bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging playfully before easing back and shaking his hair out of his face, his mouth moving on something that was too quiet for Jason to hear. The alpha didn’t move as Dick backed away again, hips swaying as he walked a ways across the room and bent over, rolling back up with a teasing slowness, the blade from earlier in hand. The alpha from the ground had finally scrambled back upright, face pulled into a snarl as he tried to grab the omega.  
Dick’s blade slipped easily in between his ribs before he could make contact and Dick continued on as if there had been no interruption, mouth moving, although Jason still couldn’t make out what he was saying as he strolled casually back over to the last alpha, smirking as he traced the tip of the knife across the still frozen alpha’s cheek, drawing a few beads of blood as he dragged it down.  
Jason couldn’t stop his twitch as Dick shoved the blade through the man’s throat, fingers curling by his sides as he watched Dick shove the choking soon-to-be corpse over backwards, lips quirked in a small, slightly manic smile. 

“Jesus,” Jason breathed, watching as Dick slowly returned to pacing the room; running his fingers through his hair and ignoring the smears of blood on his face. Jason dragged his gaze away from the sight, turning back to the alpha, who was frowning at him. “What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow “you knew that was going to happen” the alpha said slowly, expression grim. Jason smirked, couldn’t help it, didn’t want to “I told you,” he said, “I told you exactly what was going to happen, it’s not my fault that you keep putting guys in there anyway” The alpha snarled, reaching out and shoving him. Jason stumbled, slamming into the glass a little bit harder than he’d anticipated; the sound was loud, and he opened his eyes to find Dick’s cold gaze locked onto him, the other stepping closer to the glass as Jason caught his breath, pinned by the weight of that stare. He knew better than to run from that.  
He grunted when the alpha’s hand landed roughly on his shoulder “if you know so fucking much,” he growled, and Jason tensed at the tone, dismissing the faint inclination his hormones gave him to ‘respect the alpha’. The man didn’t deserve any of Jason’s respect.  
He pulled away from the touch, jerking his gaze away from Dick and sneering, backing away as the alpha came at him again. At this point, he could probably take them out, he just needed enough space to get his guns out before one of the others could get a shot at him. He frowned as his back bumped against the ridge of metal, the doorframe hard against his spine. He narrowed his eyes as the other man smirked and said “why don’t you show us how it’s done.” Jason reached for his knife; the alpha reached for the door handle and _shoved_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramble-y and unbeta'd, but hey; the boys actually interact in the next chapter :P 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far! Feedback is always welcomed!


	4. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a cat and mouse game that Jason was never going to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be violence and semi-sexy power play ahead.

Jason stumbled back, tripping over the height difference in the floor as the door swung shut, locking automatically. He froze, blinking at the metal in front of him before slowly pivoting around. Alphas were no longer the real threat. 

Dick was watching him, his head tilted to the side and a dangerous smirk on his face. Jason tensed, carefully finishing drawing his knife out of its sheath, holding it out before pointedly letting it drop to the ground. Dick gave a low grumble, taking in a slow breath and growling “all of them.” his voice rougher than Jason had anticipated.  
Jason shivered, clenching his jaw to keep himself from rushing, because he didn’t know what he was dealing with here, he didn’t even know how much Dick recognized him or if he was just toying with his victim. 

Slowly, Jason slid his hands down to the holsters by his sides, the sound of them unsnapping loud in the quiet room, sharp against the rush of Jason’s pulse in his ears and the hard, panting breaths that Dick was letting out; his muscles coiled and ready to spring. Jason tugged the guns free, ejecting the clips at Dick’s sharp look before discarding them.   
It took ten long minutes, the other hissing and snarling each time Jason tried to imply that he’d gotten all of them, testing Dick’s memory of Jason’s weaponry. He wanted to have something to defend himself with, but if he appeared to be a threat then Dick would do his best to take him down. Dick could easily decide to kill him whether he was armed or not. 

Dick circled closer as time dragged on, forcing his way into Jason’s space and draping himself across his back, chin resting on Jason’s shoulder as he reached around, running his hands down Jason’s stomach and tracing the empty holsters on his thighs. “Good,” he whispered, his voice breathy as he gripped at the edges of Jason’s jacket, stepping back to tug it off.   
Jason’s breath was fast, his muscles tense from the sharp adrenalin rush of having Dick at his back, but he couldn’t afford to show his protest. He refused to shudder at the low word of praise. 

The sound of his jacket hitting the floor seemed to be what broke the tentative calm. 

Jason turned at the low growl that Dick let out, catching sight of white teeth bared in an ugly smile that had Jason blocking before he even processed that an attack was coming. He backed away, holding his hands up in surrender and ducking the kick that came his way. “Nighthawk,” he said, gritting his teeth when it came out more pleading than calm. Dick ducked under his guard, snarling and knocking him off of his feet, pinning him painfully to the floor. Jason hissed, testing against the grip and trying to ignore the warning sound that Dick made, a promise of reprimand. He pressed his palms against the floor, starting to push up in effort to get out as Dick’s grip shifted, the older omega straddling the backs of his thighs, shoving Jason’s chest against the floor. “ _Stop_ ” Dick hissed, his fingers digging into Jason’s back and his crotch rubbing absently against the curve of Jason’s ass as he leaned forward, his teeth setting on Jason’s earlobe in a hard nip before pulling back.   
“Don’t fight me,” he murmured, nuzzling against Jason’s armored shoulder and his hands moving to grab Jason’s wrists, dragging his arms out behind him “stop,” he said, pressing his cheek against Jason’s fingers as he pulled harder. Jason groaned, tensing and wondering if Dick was actually planning on dislocating or breaking one or both of his arms. That wasn’t usually his style, but it was a very real threat.   
Jason forced himself to stay still as the seconds dragged on, until Dick finally relaxed, shifting so that he had Jason’s wrists pinned at the small of his back in a one-handed grip, his other carding approvingly through Jason’s hair as he leaned down again “ _yes_ ,” he breathed, nuzzling against the back of Jason’s neck.   
Jason shook his head, trying to ignore the hips pressing firmly against his ass “d’you-“ he broke off, sucking in a harsh breath as those teeth pressed harshly against his skin, whiting out his vision as his blood sang “ _fuck_!” he arched, fighting back the urge to just submit, to drop his head and whine because this was one of his pack _alphas_. “Fuck, fuck, Nighthawk” he hissed “god, do you even remember who I am?” he bit his lip, voice rising high as those slim hips rocked forward. Dick growled, his teeth sinking punishingly into the skin at the base of Jason’s neck, the area stinging as blood rushed to the surface. Jason bucked, tugging at the grip on his wrists and panting. 

“Mine,” Dick said, his free hand sneaking around to cup under Jason’s chin, tilting his head back so that he could nuzzle his cheek. “You’re _mine_.” he laughed as he said it, grinning and tightening his hand over Jason’s throat.   
Jason couldn’t help the choked sound that escaped his mouth, lightheaded as Dick pressed his heat rich scent into his skin, mouthing and rubbing at his face and neck. Scent marking.   
Christ, being surrounded by Dick, pressed to the edge of just giving in and submitting, it was not helping with the arousal in his gut. Usually Dick wouldn’t press Jason this much while he was in heat, because taking Jason out with a sympathy-heat meant that neither of them could really go out on the streets unless they absolutely _had_ to, and even then it was still a bit of a risk, and Gotham was too unpredictable to take those chances. 

Dick was fond of scent marking, loved to press himself up against someone and pet at their skin, their clothes, their hair until they smelled like him. Loved it almost as much as he did leaving other kinds of marks. Part of it was just carry-overs from his tactile nature and minor oral fixation, but. Jason tried to turn his face away, tugged against the hold on his wrists again because he knew he could break it, it was just a matter of what Dick would do after that. He froze as Dick laughed, sharp and delighted; a front for cold and angry “don’t _fight_ ” Dick said, squeezing Jason’s throat until his breath was shallow and ragged. He sank his teeth into Jason’s shoulder a moment later, up near his neck where there wasn’t any armer and biting hard enough to draw blood.   
Jason went limp, whining in the back of his throat because Dick wasn’t going to accept anything less than total submission, although Jason wasn’t sure how he could pull that off and manage to keep his head at the same time. 

Slowly, Dick eased back, humming quietly in approval. “Good boy,” he murmured and Jason shuddered in response, head dropping down as he eased into the hold, dragging in a few harsh breaths to get his oxygen back.   
God, he couldn’t remember the last time Dick had dragged him down so roughly into submission. Bruce did it sometimes, because there were times when Jason just _needed_ it. Needed to get out of his head, needed to reaffirm that his alpha cared enough to chase him down, even when he was at his most difficult.   
Usually Dick just played on what was already there, toying with him so that he didn’t even realize that the drop was coming until he was already down on his knees. Christ, the last time that Dick had dragged him from zero to a hundred like that? He was pretty sure it had been when he’d redone his mark on Jason’s skin, once he’d realized that the lazarus pit had washed the first one away, leaving scars that were only barely outdone by the ones that Bruce had left. That had been… An experience. 

“Nighthawk,” he murmured, stilling as Dick’s fingers tightened a bit. He hesitated, swallowing as his eyes started to close, forcing them back open and pushing, just a little bit, into the hold. “Yours,” he whispered, the word barely audible on his lips.   
Dick moaned, pressing a gentle kiss into Jason’s hair and nuzzling at the back of his neck. “Mine” Dick whispered again, his fingers twitching and making Jason’s breath hitch, arching into it and tilting his hips in response. Dick paused, rumbling quietly and slowly circling his hips forward, breathing in Jason’s scent as the other omega huffed, shuddering in pleasure. 

“Tell me,” Dick breathed against Jason’s skin, grip loosening on the younger man’s throat to stroke down to his collar bone, the bloodstained material rough against the soft skin of his neck “little wing,” he laughed quietly, nuzzling into Jason’s hair and rocking his hips again “are you wet for me?” Jason panted, biting back a moan, trying to swallow his response behind his teeth and shivering as Dick’s fingers pressed between his chest and the floor, stroking almost absently. “ _Yes_ ,” he croaked, body pressing back against Dick, even though he knew that this wasn’t going to go how he was hoping this was “God, yes.”   
Dick hummed, going back to mouthing more marks up Jason’s neck, slowly letting go of his wrists and nipping affectionately at the skin as Jason kept his hands in place “good boy,” he said, breathy and power hungry as he kept Jason pinned underneath him. Jason groaned, arching as sharp teeth sank into the skin behind his ear; chapped lips sucking a painful mark into the tender flesh as Jason squirmed, pressing himself back against that lithe, firm body. 

Dick growled, and Jason shivered in response, letting out a shaky breath “N,” he panted “N, c’mon.” his skin felt too warm, his blood rushing hot in his veins. He bit his lip, unable to keep himself from jerking when the hand on his chest moved, pressing down against his hips and palming at him, pressing his cup more harshly against his erection and making the younger man choke back a whine at the discomfort. But god if that bite of pain didn’t make him even harder. “N,” he shivered as Dick continued to squeeze, petting at Jason’s cock teasingly “N, what do you need?” Dick giggled, a breathy sound that sent chills down Jason’s spine “D-Nighthawk,” he flushed, dropping his head and gripping his lip tightly between his teeth. Dick cooed, his free hand pressing down on the small of Jason’s back, his hips circling firmly against Jason’s ass, rutting easily as he continued to tease the other omega.   
“Hnng,” Dick said, pressing his lips between Jason’s shoulder blades and watching him shiver in response “I want you,” he murmured, smirking as Jason’s breath quickened. He shifted off of Jason, shivering as the movement of his hips sent a spike of arousal through him, and pushed Jason over onto his back, straddling his hips again a moment later. He leaned down, bracing his hands on either side of Jason’s head “-to kiss me.” he finished, grinning as Jason’s mouth opened, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

Jason arched as their hips slotted together, tipping his head back and licking his lips as Dick leaned in to murmur in his ear. God, he opened his mouth, trembling a little at the implications. Dick wasn’t just asking for a kiss, he was asking for Jason to kiss him, to show his submission. And oh he was going to.   
He leaned up, bracing his hands on the floor behind him, and letting out a slow breath, close enough for their mouths to brush. “Yes,” he breathed, not meeting Dick’s gaze, even through their masks. He tilted his head, his breath shaky as Dick smirked, waiting for Jason to initiate the contact. 

Jason pressed his mouth against Dick’s, shifting and arching a little bit closer against Dick’s warmth as he tentatively started to move. Dick hummed, letting Jason do what he wanted and slowly, Jason got bolder; pressing in with his tongue and sighing when Dick parted his lips to let out a low hum in the back of his throat. He let his eyes fall half-lidded, stroking Dick’s tongue with his own and tracing the points of his lover’s teeth, shuddering as Dick growled; letting Jason lap submissively at his mouth. 

“Good boy,” Dick breathed against Jason’s mouth, stroking down Jason’s chest and rocking their hips together, too far gone to really resist the temptation. Jason whined in the back of his throat at the praise, arching and daring to rub his hips up against Dick’s, lashes fluttering at the sensation. He was so hard, so wet, that he couldn’t stand it, didn’t know how Dick had any restraint left at all. 

He panted, startling as Dick started to kiss him back, finally taking control instead of passively letting Jason show his devotion. He bit down, dragging out a muffled sound as Jason’s lip split, spreading the sharp tang of blood between them as he licked into the younger man’s mouth, doing his best to devour him now that he had him exactly where he wanted him. He smirked as Jason shifted, tentatively wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist to tug him closer, breathing “let me… help…” in between firm kisses, arching his neck as Dick shifted down to free his mouth. Jason’s breath hitched as the other man scraped his teeth across his throat, biting a raw mark into the delicate skin. “You’re mine,” Dick snarled, the tone and the teeth on his neck making Jason whine in the back of his throat “mine, Jaybird” he unlatched the collar of Jason’s armor, wrenching the material to the side and biting down on his shoulder, drawing a pained grunt from Jason as he broke the skin “you’ll do as I say.” Jason shook, fingers clutching at Dick’s back as he forced himself to breathe through the pain, letting out strained little noises as Dick continued to torment the skin of his shoulder. 

“Oh god,” Jason panted, dizzy with arousal and pain “ah; Dick, Dickie _please_ ” he jerked helplessly as Dick left another bloody bite, this one at his collarbone “please, _anything_.” Dick growled against his skin, raking his hands down Jason’s ribs. Through the armor, it wasn’t quite as painful as it usually was, but Jason responded anyway. “Anything you want,” he whined, head falling back to bare his throat to the higher omega. Dick smirked against his skin, reaching back to grab Jason’s hands and guide them to the gapping of his undone collar, waiting for him to get the hint and start undoing his armor as Dick let his own hands wander, undoing buckles and scraping his nails across the skin that Jason revealed. 

He shivered as his shirt fell to the floor, tossed off behind him as Dick pushed him back down, shedding his gloves with careless fervor so that he could get his hands onto Jason’s newly bared skin.   
Jason arched into the touch, tipping his head back and shuddering at the sound of Dick’s hitched breath before sharp teeth latched onto his throat again, the marked skin stinging painfully as he sucked on it. “God,” Jason breathed as Dick’s fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants, undoing the button and dragging the zipper open, knuckles ‘accidentally’ brushing and teasing against the bulge of Jason’s cock as he dragged the material down off his hips. “Jay,” Dick said against his skin, lashes fluttering behind his mask as, when he had to shift in order to get Jason’s pants off, the other omega spread his legs, letting Dick settle in between them and bending his knees to grip at Dick’s thighs. “Jay, Jaybird,” he trailed his mouth down Jason’s collarbone, pressing at his shoulders to keep him from sitting up as he trailed his mouth down, biting into the scarred skin of Jason’s ribs until the other omega’s hands were clenched into tight fists against the floor to keep himself from reaching for Dick.   
“Mine,” Dick whispered, voice rough with possessive desire as he laid claiming bite marks along Jason’s torso, sliding down until he could coax Jason into lifting his hips so he could shove his jeans further down on his thighs. 

Jason made a choked sound when clever fingers undid the straps on his cup, tossing it off to the side and dragging his boxers down his legs with his jeans. Dick’s breath was warm against Jason’s thigh, teeth scraping against the tender skin as he tugged at Jason’s boots, tossing them carelessly off to the side as he stripped Jason of the last of his clothes, save for his mask. Which left Jason with the realization that the only thing Dick had removed was his gloves. It was just as frustrating as it was arousing. 

“Dick,” Jason panted as Dick laid a deep, bruising bite onto his hipbone, making Jason arch and fight not to push him away, grunting and forcing himself to breathe through the sting. God, Dick’s teeth were sharp, Jason was sure he was bleeding, licking his split lip and whining in the back of his throat because he _didn’t know_ what Dick wanted him to do. He was trying to be good but Dick wasn’t telling him what he wanted from him and jesus christ his mouth was _right there_ , mouthing and nipping along the hollow of Jason’s hip, close enough that his hair brushed against Jason’s leaking cock every time he moved. It was too much and absolutely not enough. “Dick, _please_ ” the words slipped off of his tongue without thought and even through his Nighthawk suit he could feel Dick shudder at the plea, a raspy moan let out against Jason’s hip, fingernails scraping against Jason’s inner thighs as Dick clenched his hands into fists. “Yes,” Dick said, pulling back and sitting up, licking his lips, mouth swollen and slick from kissing and biting.   
He petted absently at Jason’s thighs, tracing the raised marks from his nails and tilting his head as he regarded his lover, a low sound leaving him as he took in the mess he was making of Jason’s skin.   
“Yes,” he said again, voice rough with desire “beg, little wing; beg for _me_ ” Jason moaned, tipping his head back against the floor and rocking his hips up as Dick’s calloused fingers curled and teased around his cock “god,” he choked, bracing his hands against Dick’s biceps to keep from touching himself. The heated expression on Dick’s face told him that his restraint would be well worth it. “God, Dick.” He squirmed as a thumbnail dragged across the head of his cock, breathlessly promising “anything, anything you want. Jesus, Dick; _please_ ” Dick laughed, sounding winded, and ducked in to bite at Jason’s mouth, their tongues sliding together with a slick, wet sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a lot of sex. I mean, a LOT of sex coming up. Chapters of smut. A lot of dub-con, pushing boundaries, sadism and begging (but, in this verse, it's not a whole lot of stuff that they haven't done before, just not really consecutively? if that makes sense) So. Um. Hope you like it?
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! ^_^


	5. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands and teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead.

Jason squirmed as Dick’s hand left his cock, keening as a finger pressed into him instead; his muscles clenching down around the intrusion. Dimly, he realized that Dick’s low grunt probably had to do with the way that Jason tasted blood when his teeth clicked together, but he didn’t move away, tonguing across Jason’s cheek and nipping at the edges of his mask, humming low in his throat to remind Jason to relax. Jason forced himself to ease back against the floor, blinking the stars from his eyes and rocking his hips down against Dick’s hand, biting his tongue to keep back a needy whine.   
God, he hadn’t realized how wet he was, hadn’t thought about how fucking amazing it wound be to have Dick there, on top of him. “Dick,” he panted, leaning into the slick friction of Dick’s finger slowly moving in and out, gentle because if there was one thing that Dick never made hurt, it was initial prep. But god, Jason was far past one digit being enough. 

“ _Please_ ,” Jason rasped, fingers digging into Dick’s arms “heat elasticity, I can take more.” he shivered as Dick bared his teeth in a feral snarl “g’me more.” He yelped, jerking as Dick delivered; easing back a little so that he could thrust in with two fingers, curling them against Jason’s inner walls and making him groan from the sensation. “God, yes; that” Jason babbled, spreading his thighs open wider “fuck,” he gasped, whining as Dick dragged his fingertips across his prostate, teasing because he knew exactly how much it drove Jason wild. “Shit,” Jason panted “shitshitshit, jesus, you-“ he broke off, crying out when Dick sank another finger into him, just a little bit too soon, just enough for Jason to feel the hot burn that made him groan. God, Dick knew exactly how to wrench him higher.   
“You,” Jason gasped, his tongue darting out to prod at the stinging bite on his lip “you’re the best at this, god, I love your fingers.” the words were coming out with little forethought, but it wasn’t a lie. 

Bruce was his _pack leader_ , and there was nothing Jason loved more than being strung out beneath him, pinned down and _safe_ as the alpha pounded into him; there was nothing that matched the sensation of Bruce’s knot when he was in heat, when his body and mouth were begging for _moremoremore_ and that thick knot swelled inside of him, locking them together and finally, _finally_ sating the burning need coursing in his veins. 

He loved it when Dick fucked him, or vice-versa, loved the bite of teeth in his shoulder as Dick filled him, but there was always that edge Bruce had when it came to fucking. He loved both sensations, but he had to admit that he loved submitting to Bruce just a little bit more.  
But Dick’s fingers were better.   
Bruce, by the time his were in Jason, the omega was already far past that, restless and impatient and ‘ _fucking get on with it already, old man_.’ 

With Dick, there had been enough times where he’d pinned Jason down and worked him open, lube dripping down his thighs as Dick made him come from his fingers alone, over and _over_ again.   
There was just something about the way Dick’s fingers spread him open, toying with his nerve endings until Jason was clawing at the sheets and sobbing from overstimulation.   
There was something about the spike of arousal that went through him during his heat, when he was already fucked out and covered with claiming bites, when Dick would sink his fingers into Jason, curling and scissoring; his body making the filthiest squelching noises as Dick fucked Bruce’s semen deeper into his body, as if there was any chance that Jason’s birth control would let him get pregnant. There was something about the way he’d press his fingers against Jason’s lips afterwards, letting him lick them clean of Bruce’s come.

“Dick,” he whined as Dick spread his fingers, stretching Jason open and fuck he had to be in full-on heat by then, because that was the only way Dick should be able to sink the digits inside of him so easily without any lube. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been that wet.   
“Jay,” Dick breathed, cheeks flushed as he pulled his fingers almost entirely out before thrusting them back in “so good,” he said, peppering kisses across Jason’s face “so wet for me, god.” his voice was hoarse. “Jaybird,” he moaned as Jason clenched around his fingers “you going to let me fuck you, little wing?” he asked, dragging his teeth across Jason’s adam’s apple.   
Jason whined at the thought, his hips jerking. “Fuck, fuck yes.” He rasped, shuddering as Dick laid a gentler kiss to his throat, then keened in disappointment when Dick pulled away; fingers slipping out of him as Dick eased back.   
“Dick,” Jason said, flushing as it came out pleading, and it had Dick letting out a breathless laugh, off balance as he pushed himself up to his feet. “Shh,” Dick murmured, fingers straying to his waist before he remembered that he didn’t have his utility belt, a large reason why they were in the situation in the first place. He straightened, reaching behind him and yanking the zipper of his suit down, stripping out of the upper half with hurried grace, shoving it down off of his hips, discarding his cup and pushing the tight blue briefs he was wearing down around his knees as he bent down to undo his boots, toeing them off and stepping out of the last of his clothes in less than two minutes, but even one minute felt like an eternity too long. 

Watching Dick move, Jason realized that they didn’t have condoms; biting his lip as Dick settled back between his thighs, his legs tightening around Dick’s hips. Not that it really mattered, they were both clean and on the best birth-control that money could buy, but it was just one of those things. Whenever they had sex outside of home or a safehouse, condoms were involved. It was safer, meant less DNA evidence left behind.   
But, well, Jason’s slick was already all over the floor anyway. 

Dick paused, waiting until Jason gave a jerky nod to move, lining himself up and ignoring Jason’s choked breath as the head of Dick’s cock pressed against him, carefully sliding home.   
Jason stopped breathing for a moment, arching his hips and clutching at Dick’s shoulders as the other groaned, the sound low and guttural. The sound had Jason finally sucking in a breath, shallow and desperate; like he was dying. Again.   
He closed his eyes, both hating and loving the way that the lack of sight seemed to intensify the sensation of Dick slowly easing into him, the friction dry and uncomfortable and he needed it.   
Jason’s breath punched out of him again as Dick finally pressed flush against him, whining and biting at his lip until it started bleeding again, waiting wordlessly for Dick to start moving. He panted when Dick started to pull back, their skin dragging together almost painfully until he sank in again, his cock slowly getting saturated with Jason’s fluids, making the movement a little easier. It hurt, like it always did, his body forgetting that the girth it was craving so much would actually stretch the muscles inside of him.   
He let out a slow breath through his nose as Dick pressed all the way in again, relaxing his muscles and moaning when Dick pressed a biting kiss against his wrist. The sting was falling to pleasure, the dry friction easing into something far more pleasant as Dick continued his achingly slow pace; until Jason was pushing into Dick’s thrusts, moaning and panting out half-bitten pleas. “Dick,” he whined, squirming and trying to urge the other into a faster pace. The rock of Dick’s hips was firm, sending sparks of pleasure up Jason’s spine, but they were so slow, too slow for the need coursing through both of them. “Dick, please,” Dick let out a raspy sound as Jason clenched around him, hips stuttering slightly; his next thrust more of a jerk than anything else. Jason moaned loudly, not minding the retaliatory bite against the side of his neck as Dick gripped at his hips. 

Until he was pulling out. 

Jason whined, lips parting and hands reaching before Dick grabbed his wrists, his teeth bared aggressively as he ordered “hands and knees.” Jason shivered, his cock twitching as he watched Dick for a long moment before turning over, bracing his forearms against the concrete and letting Dick adjust his legs how he wanted them. Then, without any warning, he was being filled again, dragging a low hiss from between his teeth as Dick’s hips snapped in close against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I keep having to pick places to put the chapter break, sorry >.>


	6. Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking and introspection, that's all there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: There is talk of miscarriage in this chapter, so if that triggers you at all, DON'T READ.   
> Please, stay safe.

Dick was rough, fingertips digging bruises into Jason’s hips as he thrust into that tight, wet heat. Jason pressed his face against his arms, low, almost pained sounds slipping past his throat each time Dick bottomed out again, splitting him open and dragging his thrusts across Jason’s prostate, making sparks of pleasure jump up along his spine. He lost his breath again as Dick’s teeth pressed into his skin, biting dark bruises onto his shoulder blades. He groaned, bracing up on one arm and reaching down to wrap his hand around his own cock, squeezing and biting out “wait, wa-gh.” he ground back against Dick’s hips “Dick, please, Dick; I’m gonna-“ he was too close, his stomach clenching as Dick brushed across his prostate again “Dick, I’m gonna come.” He was too worked up to hold out, but god, with as weird as Dick’s instincts were being, it would be a really, really good idea to fall back on the archaic rules of omega hierarchy. Namely, the highest omega gets to come first, especially in heat. “Dick, nng, _Dick_!” Jason whined, squeezing the base of his erection again as Dick moved his hips in a way that had Jason seeing stars. “C’mon,” he whined, shuddering as Dick laughed against his shoulder “come,” Dick said, his voice was strained; but the airy note came through well enough.  
Jason grumbled, baring his teeth and arching into Dick’s smooth thrusts, “don’t want’a,” he growled, the words both true and a lie “just want…” he flushed, ducking his head and mumbling the last words “…to make you happy.” ‘ _let me please you_ ’. Jesus, he was farther gone than he’d thought he was.  
Dick stilled for a moment, his hands petting gently along Jason’s sides “Oh, Jay…” he said, his voice soft as he started moving again “Jay, Jay, Jay” it was a sigh, and Jason didn’t have the time to brace before Dick’s teeth sank into the back of his neck, sending Jason’s thoughts scattering and shoving him roughly over the edge of orgasm. He cried out, jerking against Dick as he spattered the floor with his come. “Ah-hhg,” Jason arched, whining as Dick fucked him through his orgasm, teeth still embedded in the back of Jason’s neck. 

After Dick finally moved his mouth, licking at the new bite marks with a sort of smug satisfaction; Jason realized something. What they were doing, it wasn’t going to be enough to really sate Jason’s sympathy heat, much less Dick’s more intense, artificially induced one. Dick had to know that. Really, since he was the worse off, Dick should be the one getting filled, if not by letting Jason fuck him, than at least with fingers and tongue.  
In fact, that was his usual preference, the few times he’d been in heat and trying to work some of it off with Jason because Bruce wasn’t back yet. The times when Jason had taken a — less than pleasant — suppressant to keep from falling into a sympathy heat. When Dick would practically melt into his touch, giving breathy moans and sharp keens of pleasure as he let Jason lick him open, scissoring his fingers around his tongue and keeping Dick nice and loose and almost sated by the time Bruce got there. They didn’t do it often, if they could help it, because the suppressants side effects were worse for Jason than they were for Dick. 

Dick got off easy with grogginess and a slight fever. It made him grumpy and more easily chilled.

With Jason, they completely fucked his reproductive cycle.  
It was supposed to work a bit like birth control, tricking the body into thinking that it was already expecting, so it shouldn’t bother with that heat. But for some reason, Jason’s body _really_ bought into it; going so far as to produce early pregnancy pheromones and scare the living shit out of both Bruce and Jason, right up until it realized that it wasn’t actually knocked up.  
Then it decided that he’d lost the baby, trying to go into a miscarriage except that there was _nothing there_. Once it was done trying to tear up his insides, he was mostly okay; except that his next heat was going to be completely unpredictable and absolutely miserable. 

Once they’d figured all of that out, Jason had never taken them again, because it just wasn’t fucking worth it.  
So he just generally avoided Dick when he was in heat, which had gotten a lot easier once he’d stopped being Talon; he still didn’t live at the manor full time, even though he’d reconciled enough to rejoin the pack.  
A little space was a really good thing for him, it meant that the family wouldn’t have to be on guard for inevitable surface of lazarus in his blood, meant that he could just tear apart whichever shitty apartment he was staying in without having to worry about hurting one of them.  
His family could all hold themselves against him, but accidents happened, and Jason had already tried to kill all of them enough times. He didn’t need to pick more fights with Bruce through green, pit filled words.  
So it was nice to be able to go home when he needed to be with his pack, and leave when he needed time to himself. It worked for them. 

He moaned, squirming and arching his back as Dick kept on fucking him, working him higher and higher, which was normal in a heat, with his body so sensitive; obviously he would come sooner than the alpha, but he wouldn’t be really sated until he was knotted. Which… Wasn’t coming. “Dick,” he gasped, muscles clenching as Dick’s thrust dragged across his prostate, scattering sparks of overstimulation along his spine. “Dick, please.” he arched his back, dipping his head down, leaving himself loose and pliant. “Oh fuck, Dick!” Jason’s fingers curled against the hard floor as he panted, his hips bucking back against Dick’s in a motion that was half pleasure, half protest. “Shh,” Dick murmured, lifting one of his hands from where they were gripping Jason’s hips more than hard enough to bruise and stroking it down along Jason’s spine. “Shh, I’ll take care of you.” Dick said, his voice soft as he ground his hips achingly against Jason, a slow, hot breath panted into Jason’s shoulder blade. Jason shuddered, shaking his head “goddammit,” he whispered “Dick, this isn’t about me.” He arched, reaching back and carefully sliding his fingers into Dick’s hair, the strands damp and curled from the humidity that had built up in the room, as well as from the sweat. Dick made a low, cautioning sound, and Jason tilted his head in response, exposing his throat to the mercy of Dick’s teeth “you’re burning up,” Jason said, shivering as his movements had Dick shifting inside of him “let me help.” Dick growled, sinking his teeth into the side of Jason’s neck until he drew blood, getting a choked groan from the younger omega as Jason twitched against him. “You’ll do as I say” Dick hissed, dragging his teeth across the bite marks for emphasis and earning another breathy sound from the man beneath him. “ _Fuck_ ” Jason groaned, his fingers tightening helplessly in Dick’s hair as he arched, whispering an apology when the older omega shivered at the sensation before growling again, reminding Jason of the fact that he was _in control_ , and doing anything to undermine that control, even accidentally, would not be rewarded. He gasped as Dick thrust into him again, letting himself be pushed down until his forearms were braced on the floor, unable to stop the sharp gasps and whines that left his mouth every time Dick moved inside him. “Please,” Jason whined, arching as sparks danced across his vision when Dick rubbed against his prostate. “I’m yours, you know I’m yours; let me help you feel good.” Dick growled, but Jason could feel him shudder at the thought, his thrusts rough and erratic. Jason tipped his hips back, dropping his head forward and urging Dick to let go; clenching down as Dick jerked against him. Jason mewled as a warm gush of semen spilled inside of him, Dick’s fingernails digging painfully into his hips in accompaniment to the rough jerk of his hips, pressing himself in as deeply as he could get. He growled when Jason’s muscles clamped down around him, trying to coax out the knot that Dick didn’t have. 

“Dick,” Jason breathed, burying his face in his arms and shuddering, biting back a pathetic whine as Dick shifted back, pulling out despite Jason’s instant adamance that it was a _terrible_ idea. “Shh,” Dick said, running a gentle hand down Jason’s spine “hush, I’ll take care of you.” His voice sounded a lot calmer, lacking the urgent aggression that it had held up until then. “It’s not me I’m worried about,” Jason hissed, twitching when Dick’s fingertips skirted around his hole, teasing the muscles and forcing Jason to draw in a sharp breath; his eyes clenching shut. “I’ve got you,” Dick murmured, pressing two fingers past Jason’s entrance with a slick sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I rather veered off into world building for a second there, and this is entirely pseudo-science, so expect general inaccuracies. 
> 
> The next chapter should be fun. 
> 
> *teaser* There's crying and overstimulation and all that fun stuff! (Points if you can guess where this is going)


	7. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, sorry; this one's a little short. 
> 
> I started school and it has EATEN MY LIFE.  
> But I'm not abandoning this story! I just... took a bit of a hiatus.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

“Jesus,” Jason gasped, resting his cheek against the floor so that he could push his hips up higher, spreading his knees and canting his hips back against Dick’s hand, hissing when those long fingers spread inside of him. He clenched, body aching for more girth as he felt the slow trickle of semen down his thigh, whining at the loss and tilting his hips up in effort to keep more from leaking out. Caught in that primal urge to be _bred_.

“Gorgeous,” Dick murmured, laying a gentle kiss against the small of Jason’s back and adding another finger. Jason moaned, tensing a little as Dick’s teeth scraped lightly against his skin. “Good boy,” Dick said, pressing his fingers wider and earning a choked sound as Jason twitched beneath him; grinding back against his hand in search of more.  
“Dick,” Jason whined, biting his lip and pressing the balls of his feet into the floor so that he could arch higher, getting a strained moan from Dick at the sight of his curved spine, Jason’s body rounded and pliant; submissive and eager. 

“Will you get hard again for me?” Dick whispered, curling his fingers and sucking a mark onto one of the knobs of Jason’s spine. Jason puffed out a sharp breath, his fingernails dragging across the floor when Dick brushed across his prostate; nerves hypersensitive and aching. Dick continued to curl his fingers, twisting and stroking at Jason’s inner walls, pressing light nips against Jason’s back in response to every choked sound he managed to drag past Jason’s lips. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Jason hissed, squirming against the firm grip that Dick had on his hip, holding Jason down with the hand that wasn’t currently driving him insane. He stopped breathing for a moment when Dick spread all three fingers, stretching Jason open and effectively shutting off his brain, muscles locking down in a desperate clench. Dick made a quiet sound, a little huff of a laugh as he watched Jason tremble around his fingers. It was always intoxicating. 

Jason’s cock twitched against his thigh, the sensations refueling the burning heat in his belly into a roaring flame. “Nng,” Jason bit his lip, forcing himself to breathe as Dick flexed his fingers, stretching and exploring. It felt too good, the pleasure building and swirling through his veins, fogging up his head and leaving his thoughts sluggish. “Dick,” Jason groaned, pushing his hips back insistently “oh god-“ He bit his tongue as Dick’s fingertips rubbed across his prostate again, it almost hurt, his hypersensitive nerves singing with every touch.  
He twisted away, a whine caught in the back of his throat as Dick continued to torment him.  
He realized his mistake a second later. 

Dick snarled, his fingers slipping out as Jason jerked away from him. He followed, grabbing at Jason’s bare skin to pin him down again, one hand wrapping around the back of Jason’s neck, his fingernails digging in to the soft flesh and making Jason freeze in place, his mouth open wide on a loud cry. “Sorry!” Jason yelped, trembling as Dick continued to pin him down “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” he pleaded, shuddering as Dick set his teeth into his shoulder. "Fuck, Dick; listen to me!" Dick gave a low growl, a cat with the mouse in its mouth, unwilling to give up its prize. 

"Dick, let go." Jason bit his lip, shuddering at the way his teeth scraped across the barely formed scab on his bottom lip, arching when Dick followed suit and pressed his own teeth deeper into the skin on Jason's back, definitely drawing blood.  
Jason took in a shaky breath "Dick, I'm not going to run, okay?" he forced himself to stay coherent, only clinging onto his train of thought by the skin of his teeth each time the pressure on his neck changed even so slightly. 

He pushed against Dick's hold, fingertips pressing against the floor to give him leverage. "I'm not going anywhere-" "not again." Dick cut him off, the words growled against his shoulder with blood smeared lips "you aren't leaving me again." It was said with finality, and Jason nodded in automatic, desperate agreement "I'm not." He sounded somewhat calm, despite the way that the pounding of his heart was rushing in his ears. "Dickie, baby, I'm not going anywhere; I promise, I'm not." He swallowed, tilting his head in a submissive show, and finally managing to relax when it got Dick to slowly ease the grip on the back of Jason's neck, letting him slide back from the precipice of a sub drop. 

There were tremors in Dick's fingers when he stroked them down Jason's spine "I'm not letting you go," Dick said, sounding more lucid than Jason would bet that he was. "Okay," Jason conceded after a long, tense moment, it was the best he was going to get. He didn't want any more bad blood between them. Not right then. "Okay," he said again "just let me..." He moved against Dick, slowly shifting so that he could roll over onto his back.  
Dick let him, watching with predatory caution to make sure that he wouldn't try to get away. 

The floor was cold and hard, making the bites and scratches across his back sting. Jason wet his lips, spreading his thighs to make room for Dick's hips as the other omega settled back close to him, his hands sliding down to Jason's hips, holding him down. He tilted his head, expression thoughtful as he studied the pliant form beneath him. Appeased, for the moment.  
"Ready to be good?" He asked, the heat in his eyes burning into Jason's veins, and really the only answer he could give was "...yes". 

Jason shuddered when Dick's scraped his nails down the inside of one of his thighs, anticipation building as the other gave him a slow, wide smile when he didn't pull away that time. The hand stroked back up, only slightly more gentle as it trailed up to Jason's belly, tracing the dark hair on his navel and following it back down until long fingers finally wrapped around Jason's cock. Jason forced himself to keep still, his head falling back as Dick's hand moved over him, the grip just barely too tight for comfort with how sensitive he still was.  
Dick worked him for a few minutes, coaxing his member back to a semblance of hardness until Jason was whining in the back of his throat, unable to keep himself from thrusting up into Dick's hand, grinding back against the floor whenever he had a moment to breathe; which wasn't often. 

There was cum leaking out of him, smearing onto the cool floor and making quiet, wet sounds in the moments where he lifted his hips, guided by the strong hand that Dick had stationed on the jut of his hipbone.

There was blood in his hair, damp and sticky, the metallic scent almost as heavy in the air as the pheromones that the two of them were letting off. It wasn't really a bad thing; it certainly didn't make him any less wet.  
Dick's calloused fingers were harsh against his skin, and the cruel little quirk of his lips screamed that it was intentional.  
Jason canted his hips up, giving in to the urge to curl his fingers into the thick, dark strands of Dick's hair.  
"Fuck," Dick breathed, shuddering and leaning down to press their mouths together, sighing shakily against Jason's lips.  
The air felt like it was filled with electricity, as though there was a layer of static over every thought and movement. 

Dick shifted against him, sliding a little bit farther up Jason's body to reduce the strain on his neck.  
His hand slipped when he moved to brace it next to Jason's head, dropping him down onto his forearm, his torso close enough to Jason's skin for him to feel the heat of it. "Oh fuck," Dick gasped, his mouth dropping open in a wide O as he let out a startled, desperate sound. 

"Hey," Jason breathed, wincing as Dick's hand tightened around him "D, what's going on?" Dick shook his head, a hard shudder going through him. Then, his knees tightening around Jason's thighs, he pulled himself a bit more upright, planting a warm, slick hand in the center of Jason's chest, his skin streaked up to the elbow with thick, sticky blood.  
Dick shuddered again, his eyes glued to the blood he was smearing onto Jason's skin.  
"Shit," Jason breathed, tasting metal on his tongue as he accidentally scraped open the cut on his lip again. Dick gave an eerie, drunken smile "I love you in red," he murmured, a dark flush on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I wrote a while ago, but never got around to posting.  
> I'm hoping to get the rest of the chapters up as soon as I can. 
> 
> Please leave feedback, I always love to hear your thoughts and suggestions!


End file.
